Then Love Her
by James Landor
Summary: This is a sequel to "If She Favors You." Set after episode 7x15.


_Alison followed her back into the house, and let Emily peel the wet clothes from her body. She would never run away again._

Emily had already stripped off her tank top and bra. Alison sat on the edge of the bed and Emily knelt on the floor in front of her. She grasped the ends of Alison's t-shirt and stood slightly to lift it over Alison's head as she held her arms up. Alison shivered as the cold air hit her wet skin and Emily paused, wrapped Ali in her arms, and kissed her. Ali was warmed slightly by Emily's body heat.

As Emily pulled back from the embrace, she reached for the clasp of Alison's bra and unhooked it. She slid the straps slowly down Ali's arms and then tossed it aside. She kissed her again, unable to avoid it for more than a few moments. She sucked lightly on Ali's bottom lip and then began to pull away, but Ali grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back.

Once she let Emily go, she reached for the tie of her pants.

"I'll get it."

"You just helped me put these on."

"So I've got practice."

Emily reached around her waist and untied the band. She rolled them down Ali's legs and she shivered again. Emily ran her fingertips over the goose bumps that formed along the outside of Ali's thighs and then hooked them under the band of her panties. Ali took a deep breath as Emily pulled them down her legs, exposing her entirely.

Pregnancy had made Alison especially sensitive. She was conscious of every nerve ending. Her skin tingled at the simple suggestion of touch. It had also made her sensitive about her body, about how she looked, and about who she shared it with. She knew that after Archer, after trusting him, Emily would be the only person left who could actually pleasure her. So many of her past relationships had been lies, all of them had been lies except for hers with Emily. Her trust had been as strained as it could be without the fear and sadness of it killing her.

"Are you okay?"

Alison had her eyes closed, but she opened them when Emily spoke. She looked down at Emily, and she saw that look that she loved, that look that said: "I see you."

"I'm not myself," Ali answered.

Emily scowled a bit, confused by Ali's answer.

"I mean my body."

"You're always beautiful. Especially to me….It's frustrating."

"Oh?" Ali smirked. She hadn't lost her flirt after all.

"Yes." Emily sighed in exasperation.

Alison's face fell again.

Emily placed her hands on Ali's knees and leaned up to give her a quick kiss.

"I don't know how things will work in this body. I don't know how I'll react, how I'll feel."

"How do you feel now?"

"Like I want you…so…so badly." Alison kissed Emily fiercely after her answer. "Will you stand?"

Emily nodded and then stood up.

Her jeans smelled like the fresh rainwater that dampened them. Alison pulled them slowly down her legs, and her underwear stuck to them. Emily stepped out of them and pushed Ali back onto the bed. She let her whole body rest on top of Ali's. Ali gasped at the feeling of Emily's weight on her.

Emily thrust down onto Alison, and they eventually developed an intoxicating, addicting rhythm. Alison only looked away from Emily's eyes in order to kiss her neck, and catch beads of sweat on her lips. Emily noticed when she began to press up to her with more desperation.

"What do you want me to do?"

Alison's eyes were half closed and she laughed. She caught her breath and then managed to say "I thought you didn't want me to tell you what to do anymore," before swallowing hard.

With that, Emily slipped her hand between Alison's legs and collected moisture on her fingertips. Ali thrust upwards and Emily's finger slipped inside of her. Emily added another.

Alison's hands rested on Emily's back. Her fingers spread widely as she felt the strong muscles of Emily's shoulders flex as Emily moved her body up and down. Emily's collar bone floated just above Ali's face, and Ali kissed it and breathed her in.

She turned her face up and lightly bit Emily's earlobe before whispering, "deeper."

It took Emily a moment to process the request, and she paused for one, painful moment before complying and pushing deeply into Alison.

Alison responded by thrusting more quickly; her movements became totally beyond her control. Ali screamed into Emily's shoulder as she came. Feeling swollen and sensitive, she grabbed Emily's wrist and held her hand in place.

Emily caught her breath and placed kisses all over Ali's face before locking their lips together. Ali's eyes were closed so tightly, and she was so overwhelmed, that when she opened them a single tear slid from the corner of her left eye and down her temple. It would have collected on her ear had Emily not caught it with her tongue and wrapped it in her lips. Ali guided Emily's fingers slowly out. Emily brushed some wet hair from Ali's face and smiled down at her.

Ali smiled back and began to tug at Emily's hips.

"Come up here," she whispered before patting the pillow on either side of her head.

"What?" Emily didn't understand at first.

"Please."

Realizing what Alison wanted, she crawled up the bed and rested her knees on either side of Alison's head. She felt Ali swipe her tongue briefly over her, and her knees weekend. She fell forward and caught herself on the headboard, moaning loudly.

Ali gripped her ass and guided her down onto her face. She slid her tongue inside of her, and Emily rocked back and forth. With each push forward, Ali squeezed her hands tightly, over and over, until Emily's knees clenched around her head and she came. Alison let Emily stay there for a few moments before she tickled her thighs and Emily slid back down to lay on top of Alison, who flipped them over so she could cover Emily's body and look down into her eyes.

Alison laid there with her head between Emily's breasts, the rhythm of Emily's breathing putting her to sleep. Emily fell asleep soon after with her fingers still resting on Alison's head where she had been playing with her hair.


End file.
